


Love makes everything perfect

by Markedesnow



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markedesnow/pseuds/Markedesnow
Summary: This is what happens when I am bored waiting for a bus.....





	

She stood there, in the prefect dress. It was made of lace and tool and had slashes of blue and gold through out the white design. She loved everything about this dress. The train, the cut, the vail that went with it, the added sparkles, everything. After all, she was aloud to feel special on her wedding day. Everything was perfect.

She smiled as she looked in the mirror in her dressing room. Her smile was the whitest white. Her make up was lush and soft. Her Brown hair was up and made beautiful with glittering pins and flower clips. It went with the perfect dress. Her smile just stuck to her face the more she looked at herself. Everything was just perfect. 

The hall was decorated with gold and white trim. The pews had blue ribbon on them in the form of huge, elegant bows. The carpet she was to walk down was perfectly placed and nice and flat with no bums or bends. Everything was perfect. 

The man she loved with all her heart stood at the end of that perfect carpet. He stood tall and proud with a smile on his handsom face and a twinkle in his amber eyes. His black hair was less messy than normal and he wore a black suit with a blue flower pinned to the pocket. He was so happy just like the woman he love so much was. Everything was perfect. 

He waited, wait to see her smiling face and perfect emerald eyes that he always got lost in. He waited to see her walk with grace down that Isle into his loving arms so he could always hold her. He waited to see her perfectness. Everything was already perfect. 

The soft music that had been chosen started to play. It filled the hall slowly as the people turned there head's while smiling, excited to see her and all her beauty. They waited to behold her glory and to be happy for her. Everything was meant to be perfect. 

The doors slowly opened and there she was, stunning as ever. The perfect dress was eye catching and the perfect hair an make up made her beautiful. Her father stood beside her and smiled. She nodded at him and took his arm and they walked. It was Perfect. Her stride matched his in every way and she looked happy. Her smile was not for the people smiling at her but for the one she loved that was smiling at her from the end of that perfect, flat white carpet. Everything was perfect. 

The smile that would be a mile long and always find its match in him. Her perfect emerald eyes locked with his perfect amber ones and they were lost in them. Lost in the gaze of eachother. It was perfect. 

Their love for one another could be felt by everyone in the hall. It could be felt by her father and her mother and his father and his mother. Everyone knew from watching as they took each other's arms and look towards the minister that they were so much in love, they would never break apart. They were perfect. 

With the perfect soft music dying down, the minister now began he perfect speech to unite them in their perfect love. 

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bring to hearts together to form one. From the time they frist met, they have always known they were meant to be together. As you see, when they are together, nothing else matters to them but the smile of the other. Love is such a strong bond and no one else than these two have the prefect kind of bond, an unbreakable one. They are perfect for each other." 

The minister smiled. It had gone perfect so far and the next part was just as perfect. 

"My dears and gents, with all the power blessed in me, I will unite these two so they may share their lives and their love with one another forever more. The rings please." 

On a white pillow, brung in by a small, little boy, were two, perfect gold bands. They had the words "Forever together." engraved on them. They were perfect. 

The minister held the rings up to them. They shown proudly in thier perfectness. 

He smiled to her. His amber eyes were lost in her's as they always were. 

"With this ring, I Darrius, Prince of Kal, pledge my life and my love to you for as long as I live until I breathe my last breath." He slips the ring on her small, perfect finger. Everything was still perfect. 

She looked at the ring in her hand and the reflection of him in it and smiled. She was happy. She looked to him and put the ring on his finger. 

"With this ring, I Arisaira, the goddess of all that is light and good, pledge my life, love and power to you until you leave me behind." 

It was perfect. 

The minister smiled. 

"Now with the power I hold, I announce the union of the goddess light and the Mortal prince of Kal as Husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride." 

They smiled at one another and the next moment felt like they were flying on air. Nothing else was there accept them. Everything had gone perfect. 

Just perfect...


End file.
